Journal, peste et ennuis
by Clairette
Summary: Sakura et Shaolan sont à la fac et se détestent. Mais que se passe-t-il quand une peste fauche le journal de Sakura, et le lit devant tout le monde, révélant des secrets inattendus ? One shot !


La plupart du groupe était à la fac. Le problème ? Entre Sakura et Shaolan, depuis qu'ils se sont rencontrés pendant la chasse aux cartes, c'est LA Haine. Toujours en train se disputer !   
Journal, peste et ennuis   
Sakura se dépêcha d'avaler son petit déjeuner en vitesse lumière. Toujours en retard. Toya travaillait, maintenant il était devenu médecin. Sakura, elle, avait maintenant de longs cheveux, une silhouette parfaite, des yeux envoûtants, et un sourire qui tue. Mais elle est restée célibataire, malgré la grande quantité de garçons qui lui avaient fait des avances. -- J'y vais, Kélo, à ce soir ! -- Salut pitchoune !  
Sakura piqua un petit sprint, et arriva avec cinq minutes d'avance. -- Bonjour, Sakura. -- Ah, Tomoyo ! Tu m'as fait peur ! -- Désolée. -- Bah, c'est rien. En passant, bonjour à toi aussi !  
Après les "comment va-tu" et tous les autres trucs, Tomoyo regarda sa meilleure amie : -- Oh, tu as mis le joli décolleté que je t'ai offert ! s'exclama-t-elle, toute joyeuse. -- Oui, je le trouve vraiment trop beau !  
Le décolleté suivait la forme de la poitrine, laissait voir le nombril, et moulait assez. Comme Tomoyo l'avait dit : "Rien n'est trop sexy pour ma petite Sakura !"  
A la fac, (on va dire que) nos amis pouvaient porter les vêtements qu'ils voulaient. -- Tiens, regarde qui voilà, fit Tomoyo.  
Shaolan était en train de marcher avec un garçon, qui avait les cheveux blonds en pics, et que tout le monde connaissait : il faisait partie des racailles du bahut.  
Sakura fronça les sourcils : qu'est-ce que Shaolan foutait avec un type comme lui ? -- Quelque chose ne va pas Sakura ? demanda Tomoyo, un sourire en coin. -- Si si, tout va très bien.  
Au moment où Shaolan allait croiser Sakura, leurs épaules rentrèrent en collision. Tomoyo soupira : c'était reparti. -- Non mais tu peux pas te pousser ? s'énerva aussitôt Sakura. -- Pardon ? C'est à moi de me pousser ? fit Shaolan. T'as la taille d'un pachyderme, comment voulais-tu que je passe ? -- De quoi ? Non mais attends un peu, espèce de...  
Sans l'intervention de Tomoyo, ils y seraient encore. -- Du calme vous deux, ça suffit maintenant ! -- Joli tempérament, remarqua le blond.  
Sakura lui lança un regard de glace. Tomoyo entraîna son amie vers les salles de classe. -- Grrrr ! Quel idiot, ce Li ! Pas étonnant qu'il reste avec ce type ! -- Mais enfin Sakura, tu es tellement naïve ! s'exclama Tomoyo, souriante. Ce gars, c'est de la racaille pure ! Il essaye de trouver le plus de gens pour ses trafics de drogue ! Il essaye sans doute de "convertir" Shaolan. -- Tu as dit... trafic de drogue ? Et Shaolan... -- Enfin, Shaolan n'a pas besoin de drogue ! D'ailleurs, tu viens de l'appeler "Shaolan", non ? Je ne savais pas que vous étiez si proches ! D'habitude, tu l'appelles "Li". -- Heu... je... fit Sakura, confuse.  
Shaolan franchit la porte à ce moment-là. Il alla saluer ses amis, puis lorsqu'il alla poser son sac sur son bureau qu'il partageait avec Yamazaki, une jeune fille avec des cheveux noirs et à l'air rebelle, nommée Shizuru vint l'accoster : -- Salut Shaolan, dit-elle d'un ton assuré, je me demandais si...  
Shaolan la regarda, puis ses yeux vinrent se poser sur une Sakura qui semblait être très intéressée par leur conversation. Shizuru, jalouse qu'il regarde Sakura, se détourna finalement, et lança d'une voix sèche : -- Non, rien ! -- Eh ? fit Shaolan qui ne comprenait rien à ce brusque changement. -- Woé ? se demanda Sakura pour elle-même.  
Il lui avait semblé que Shaolan l'avait regardée. Serait-ce possible que... ?  
La sonnerie retentit. Tout le monde alla s'asseoir à sa place (Sakura à côté de Tomoyo). Le cours commença, c'était de la musique. La prof leur avait dit qu'ils devraient chanter par deux : un garçon, une fille. Comme elle savait qu'il existait déjà des couples, elle ne les sépara pas. Ainsi, Chiharu et Yamazaki chanteraient ensemble. Cependant, Sakura et Shaolan devaient aussi chanter ensemble. Cette décision avait provoqué l'hilarité générale. Tout le monde connaissait leur relation : dispute en continu !  
A la récré, c'était toujours animé : Shaolan et Sakura avaient les mêmes amis, mais n'arrivaient pas à se voir en face sans hurler. Aussi, devaient-ils supporter l'autre à chaque récré et pause.  
Tandis que les élèves sortaient de la salle de classe, Shaolan partait pour accoster Shizuru. -- Tu vas draguer ? lança Sakura sur un ton fort. -- Jalouse ? lui demanda Shaolan. -- Peuh ! J'suis pas en manque, tu crois que je m'intéresse à toi, peut- être ? -- Peuh ! imita-t-il. Comme tu te la pètes ! Déjà avec tes fringues, j'veux pas dire, mais on dirait vraiment une pu...  
Sakura enragea : -- Quoi, j'ai l'air d'une pute pour toi ? Mais toi, tu t'es regardé ? Ta tignasse toujours en bordel, c'est pour faire croire à une coiffure de bad boy ? -- Fous-lui la paix, à ma tignasse ! -- Alors fous la paix à mes fringues ! D'ailleurs en attendant, les vues plongeantes dans mon décolleté, ça a pas l'air de t'ennuyer !  
Shaolan ne voulut pas montrer qu'il était déstabilisé. -- Moui, c'est peut-être un des rares trucs intéressants. -- Quoi ? t'avoues que tu mates mes seins ? -- Hého, quand t'es allongée sur ton bureau en face de moi et qu'y a que ça à regarder...  
Il s'était légèrement empourpré.(^__^) -- T'es qu'un sale pervers ! Gros con ! Abruti ! -- Ouais ouais, c'est ça !  
Shizuru arriva alors. -- Ah, te voilà, fit Shaolan en ignorant soudainement Sakura. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ? -- Oh, juste si ça te dirait de m'inviter à prendre un croissant, ou autre chose... -- C'est là qu'on reconnaît les vraies putes, marmonna Sakura. -- Boh, j'sais pas, je verrais... fit Shaolan, qui ne semblait pas séduit par l'idée. -- D'accord. Bon, salut ! -- Ouais, c'est ça, Azuma(son nom de famille), à plus !  
Une fois qu'elle fut partie. -- Comme si j'allais dépenser mes tunes pour toi !  
Soudain, un garçon passa ses bras autour des épaules de Sakura. -- Salut ma beauté, fit-il. Dis, tu ne voudrais pas sortir avec moi ? -- Heu... -- Tu ne le regretterais pas. -- Non, désolée. -- Oh, allez !  
Il avait une sacrée poigne. Mais Sakura n'arrivait pas à se dégager. -- Lâche-moi !  
Il la plaqua contre un mur, et essaya de l'embrasser. Sakura tourna la tête pour à tout prix éviter ses lèvres. -- Bon Kinomoto, tu te grouilles, on est à la bourre, fit la voix de Shaolan tandis qu'il prenait le gars par l'épaule et le rejetait en arrière(avec un p'tit air méchant !). -- Heu... oui... fit-elle, encore confuse.  
Elle aurait voulu dire "merci", mais sa fierté l'en empêchait.   
Une fois arrivés, les autres les regardèrent les yeux ronds. -- Non, j'y crois pas, l'un à côté de l'autre, et pas de chamaillerie ! fit Naoko. -- Je crois deviner que vous vous êtes quand même disputés ! sourit Lika. -- Trop dur à deviner, répondit Sakura en s'asseyant en face de Shaolan (pour être plus éloignée de lui, parce qu'ils formaient un cercle). -- Waw, s'exclama Tomoyo, les yeux pleins d'étoiles ! Chanter "Ti amo", c'est si romantique ! -- Surtout que Chiharu et moi on chante ensemble, approuva Takashi en saisissant par la taille sa fiancée. -- Mouais, fit Shaolan. Sauf que moi, je serai avec un éléphant qui barrit ! -- Grrrr ! Tu sais ce qu'il te dit l'éléphant ? fulmina Sakura en montrant le poing. -- Faudrait qu'il ait un cerveau pour pas dire une connerie ! En plus, t'en as déjà les pattes, dit-il en regardant le pantalon de Sakura. (un peu de subtilité, et vous comprendrez !) -- Tu... tu... j'vais te tuer ! hurla Sakura tandis que Tomoyo la retenait par le derrière de son haut. -- Mais qu'elle est chiante ! soupira Shaolan tandis que Lika et Naoko comptaient les points.   
Les cours s'étaient "à peu près" bien terminés, et chacun rentrait chez lui. Sakura et Shaolan s'étaient bien évidemment quittés sur une dispute.  
Justement Sakura rentrait chez elle, furieuse. Personne n'était encore là. Elle se laissa tomber assise sur le canapé, fulminante. Non mais quel idiot, ce Shaolan ! Il ne comprenait vraiment rien ! Il était aveugle, oui ! "Tu te la pètes avec tes fringues" avait-il dit? Et à son avis, c'était pour impressionner qui, ces fringues ? Pour attirer le regard de qui ? Il ne comprenait donc pas qu'elle voulait qu'il porte un regard autre que mauvais sur elle ? Il ne comprenait donc pas qu'elle l'aimait ?  
Peu à peu, la rage fit place au désespoir, et Sakura alla dans sa chambre sortir son journal intime. Ca la détendait toujours d'y raconter ces malheurs (et bonheurs). Car Tomoyo ne savait pas ce que Sakura ressentait pour Shaolan. Celle-ci camouflait ses sentiments du mieux qu'elle pouvait, mais Tomoyo était dure à berner. En plus, le matin, elle s'était trahie en l'appelant "Shaolan", et non pas "Li".  
Elle ouvrit son journal, prit un stylo, marqua la date et commença à écrire : "Cher journal Encore une journée à me disputer avec Shaolan, comme d'habitude. Encore une journée où je joue le jeu. On s'est gueulé dessus dans les couloirs, et il a dit que je me la pétais avec mes fringues, et que j'avais l'air d'une pute. Il n'as pas dit le mot, mais on devine bien où il voulait en venir. S'il savait. Ca m'a fait vraiment mal d'entendre ça. Et cette raison, je suis la seule à la connaître. Il n'y a que lui pour être aveugle ainsi. A son avis, c'est pour plaire à qui que je m'habille comme ça ? Que je change souvent de coiffure ? Que je ne sors avec personne ? C'est parce que je l'aime, mais il ne comprend pas. Je passe le plus clair de mon temps à lui balancer à la gueule des mots qui me font vomir après. En plus en musique, on doit chanter ensemble ! La chanson, c'est "Ti amo", et j'aimerais vraiment lui dire ça un jour ! Mais je suis sûre qu'il se moquerait bien de moi s'il savait que je l'aime. Je l'aime vraiment, je l'aime je l'aime je l'aime !"   
Sakura s'arrêta là. Elle alla dans sa chambre, et rangea son journal dans la table de nuit. Elle eut un sourire en voyant son petit Kélo endormi sur le lit. Il était si mignon ! Elle le prit délicatement dans ses mains, prenant soin de ne pas le réveiller, et le serra contre elle. Heureusement qu'elle l'avait, son petit Kélo. Elle le reposa sur le lit, où il se roula en boule, puis elle sortit un mouchoir en soie, et le posa sur le petit corps endormi. Elle descendit alors à la cuisine pour préparer quelque chose à son gardien.   
On sonna alors à la porte. -- J'arrive ! fit Sakura en allant vers la porte, parce que la sonnerie était très insistante, et qu'elle ne voulait pas que ça réveille Kélo.  
Elle ouvrit donc la porte, et fit face à... -- Azuma ? s'étonna-t-elle. -- Bonjour Kinomoto, répondit celle-ci. -- Heu... entre, voyons. -- Très gentil. Dis, j'ai un petit problème pour les cours, je pensais que tu accepterais de m'aider ? -- Heu, je ne suis pas la meilleure pour ça, pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à Li ? T'as l'air de bien l'aimer, non ? fit Sakura d'une voix sèche. -- Tu as l'air jalouse ? -- Moi ? Non ! Viens, allons dans ma chambre !  
Elle avait dit ça pour détourner ce début de conversation qu'elle trouvait ridicule. Soudain, une pensée vint lui sauter dans l'esprit : Kélo dormait toujours sur son lit !  
Elle se retourna alors vers Azuma (Shizuru), et essaya de bredouiller que sa chambre était en léger désordre, et qu'elle rangerait tout en quelques secondes. Elle lui avait presque claqué la porte au nez. Elle transporta vite Kélo dans son petit tiroir. Celui-ci se réveilla, et comprit qu'il devait faire la peluche, au cas où Sakura eût envie de le montrer à cette fille. -- Voilà, tu peux entrer, fit Sakura en faisant mine d'être essoufflée.  
Shizuru pénétra dans la pièce, et s'assit sur le lit. Elle sortit de son sac un cahier. -- Voilà, c'est des sciences, et j'y pige rien ! expliqua-t-elle aussitôt. -- Ah, fit Sakura, soulagée. Je croyais que c'étaient des maths ! J'aurais été bête dans ce cas-là. Bon, on va commencer !  
Pendant une dizaine de minutes, elle lui expliqua la base. -- Merci, c'est cool. Dis, sans vouloir abuser, est-ce que t'aurais à boire ? -- T'en fais pas ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Eau, jus d'orange, de pomme, de citron, de raisin... ? -- Raisin, ça ira très bien ! fit-elle. -- D'accord, je reviens ! J'en ramènerai pour moi aussi !  
Sakura partit descendre les escaliers, et Shizuru enleva aussitôt ses affaires de classe de sur ses genoux. Elle parcourut la pièce du regard. Elle alla ouvrir un des tiroirs du bureau, au hasard : une peluche orange, avec des ailes et une queue, dans une chambre aménagée. Quoi ? Kinomoto aménageait des chambres pour ses peluches ? -- Cette fille est dingue, marmonna Azuma.  
Puis, elle retourna vers le lit. Son regard se posa sur la table de nuit. Mais oui, bien sûr ! Elle ouvrit le tiroir, et y découvrit un carnet. Elle regarda ce qui était marqué : Journal intime.  
Elle le feuilleta rapidement, puis le mit dans son sac. -- Tous les secrets de Kinomoto... intéressant... dit-elle à voix basse.  
Sakura arriva alors dans la chambre avec un verre dans chaque main. -- Voilà les boissons, fit-elle. -- Ah, merci Kinomoto, répondit Azuma. Heu, dis, je vais devoir y aller, alors merci !  
Elle but son verre d'une traite, prit ses affaires, et descendit les escaliers. -- Salut ! dit-elle en claquant la porte derrière elle.  
Sakura, un verre vide, un verre plein dans les mains, restait muette encore quelques instants. -- Dis donc, elle avait l'air pressée...  
  
Le lendemain, Sakura se leva en retard, comme d'habitude, et (encore comme d'habitude) avala son déjeuner en vitesse grand V. Elle fila au bahut, et put avoir ses habituelles cinq minutes d'avance. Tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers sa salle de classe, elle voyait des élèves qui gloussaient en la pointant du doigt. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle, elle se figea, et laissa tomber son sac à terre : Shizuru Azuma était en train de lire SON journal intime devant tout le monde ! -- "Cher journal Encore une journée à me disputer avec Shaolan, comme d'habitude. Encore une journée où je joue le jeu. On s'est gueulé dessus dans les couloirs, et il a dit que je me la pétais avec mes fringues, et que j'avais l'air d'une pute. Il n'as pas dit le mot, mais on devine bien où il voulait en venir. S'il savait. Ca m'a fait vraiment mal d'entendre ça. Et cette raison, je suis la seule à la connaître. Il n'y a que lui pour être aveugle ainsi. A son avis, c'est pour plaire à qui que je m'habille comme ça ? Que je change souvent de coiffure ? Que je ne sors avec personne ? C'est parce que je l'aime, mais il ne comprend pas. Je passe le plus clair de mon temps à lui balancer à la gueule des mots qui me font vomir après. En plus en musique, on doit chanter ensemble ! La chanson, c'est "Ti amo", et j'aimerais vraiment lui dire ça un jour ! Mais je suis sûre qu'il se moquerait bien de moi s'il savait que je l'aime. Je l'aime vraiment, je l'aime je l'aime je l'aime !", lisait Azuma, fière d'elle.  
La salle résonnait d'éclats de rire, tous pointaient Sakura du doigt, tous se moquaient d'elle. Elle voyait dans la foule des surpris (mais pas des moqueurs)Tomoyo, Chiharu, Lika, Naoko, et Yamazaki. Mais pire encore, SHAOLAN était là, et avait tout entendu ! Il avait l'air... surpris. Il la regardait en clignant des yeux. Les autres avaient tourné la tête vers elle et la regardaient avec des yeux ronds. Pas tous. Seule Tomoyo lui lançait un regard plus triste et compatissant qu'étonné.  
Sakura n'en put plus. Les larmes coulant sur ses joues, elle pivota sur ses talons, et s'enfuit à toutes jambes, loin de cet établissement, loin des gloussements, loin des doigts pointés sur elle, loin des moqueries, et le plus loin possible de Shaolan.  
Elle arriva chez elle, son père et son frère ne travaillaient pas. Elle s'effondra en larmes sur le canapé, faisant surgir Toya et Fujitaka. -- Sakura ? fit son père. Tu n'es pas à l'école ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?  
Pour toute réponse, les larmes de sa fille redoublèrent d'intensité. -- Tu as mal quelque part ? demanda Toya, inquiet. -- J... je... j... bouhouhou ! -- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, ma puce ? demanda avec douceur Fujitaka.  
Sakura continua de pleurer, mais essaya de leur parler. Entre tous ses hoquets et sanglots, c'était presque incompréhensible. -- C... ce... ce n'est qu'une... qu'une garce ! -- Qui ? demanda Toya, la voix aussi douce que son père(^___^). -- A... A... Azuma... Shizuru ! -- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait, ma puce ? -- Hi... hier, elle... elle est venue à... à la maison... snif... pour que je lui explique un truc... et... et à un moment... elle m'a demandé à boire... alors j... j'suis descendue, et... elle en profité pour me faucher mon journal intime ! termina Sakura en refondant en larmes. -- Comment en es-tu sûre ? demanda Toya. -- Parce que ce matin, elle l'a lu devant tout le monde ! Ils... ils se sont tous moqués de moi ! Je n'veux plus y retourner ! Plus jamais !  
Elle alla dans les bras de son père pour pleurer encore plus, tandis que son frère lui passait une main dans les cheveux. -- Tu vas rester à la maison pour aujourd'hui, ma belle, lui assura son père. Ensuite, nous verrons. -- Je... la... déteste ! -- Je comprends, Sakura, je comprends. -- Non, vous comprenez pas ! Ils savent tout ! Ce que je ressens, ce que je pense, mes faiblesses, et... -- Et Shaolan, termina son père.  
Ne cherchant pas à savoir comment il le savait, elle pleura de plus belle : -- Oui ! -- Papa, fit Toya, va lui préparer quelque chose, je vais m'occuper d'elle.  
Sakura passa donc des bras de son père à ceux de son frère. Celui-ci la berçait doucement, en lui chuchotant de se calmer, que tout irait bien.   
Sakura avait eu beaucoup de mal à se calmer. A la fac, à la pause : -- J'arrive pas à y croire, fit Naoko en reposant son panier repas. Je savais pas que Sakura...  
Elle suspendit sa phrase. D'un côté, ça faisait drôle d'apprendre ça. Mais de l'autre, savoir que cette Azuma avait fauché le journal intime de son amie, c'était vraiment insupportable ! Leur pauvre Sakura devait vraiment se sentir très mal.  
Ils se disaient tous que c'était peut-être une bonne chose que Shaolan n'ait pas mangé avec eux. Comment aurait-il pu se comporter ? Il était aussi retourné qu'eux, ou plutôt, bien plus ! Lui n'avait pu se joindre à eux, car il s'était fait accosté par des gars qui le prenaient, et lui répétaient des phrases du genre : "Waw, Kinomoto a flashé sur toi, ben mon vieux, tu sais t'y prendre !", ou "Alors, ça fait quoi d'être vu par sa pire ennemi ?" ou encore les "Ben mon pote, t'as décroché le gros lot, profite-en bien !".  
Les autres du gang avaient bien remarqué que Shaolan était gêné (qui ne le serait pas ?), et auraient bien voulu l'aider. Mais la personne qu'ils auraient bien voulu aider, c'était surtout Sakura. Leur pauvre petite Sakura, qu'est-ce qu'elle devait souffrir ! Avant que le prof n'arrive, Tomoyo avait repris le journal intime de son amie, et avait même essayé de gifler Azuma !   
Pendant l'après-midi, Sakura était partie prendre l'air pour se changer les idées. Elle s'était assise sur une balançoire du jardin public, et y avait passé le reste de sa journée, en pleurant malgré elle, le visage dans les mains. Elle ne vit pas le temps passer, si bien que le soleil se couchait lorsque Tomoyo l'accosta. -- Sakura... ? demanda-t-elle doucement.  
L'interpellée releva la tête humide de larmes. -- To... Tomoyo ? renifla-t-elle. -- J'ai récupéré ton journal, lui dit sa cousine en lui tendant l'objet. -- Maintenant, tout le monde sait ce qu'il y a dedans, fit Sakura en récupérant le carnet. -- Je suis désolée, Sakura, fit Tomoyo, sincère. Tu sais, je me doutais un peu que tu aimais Shaolan, mais je ne voulais rien dire. -- Oh, Tomoyo ! s'écria Sakura en se relevant et en se jetant dans les bras de sa meilleure amie, en pleurs.  
Des élèves du bahut passaient devant le parc, et regardaient Sakura pleurer dans les bras de sa meilleure amie. Dès qu'ils avaient entendu le son de sa voix, ils avaient voulu venir pour se moquer un peu. Mais en la voyant pleurer ainsi, ils en avaient perdu l'envie, et tous pensaient la même chose : si c'était à eux que c'était arrivé, ils ne feraient pas les fiers. Peu à peu, la moquerie fit place à la pitié, puis au remord.  
Un peu honteux de leur comportement, ils s'en allèrent en silence.  
Lorsque Tomoyo releva la tête, elle vit Shaolan qui passait devant le parc. Celui-ci tourna le tête, et son regard tomba sur les deux jeunes filles. Tomoyo sentit son regard se poser sur elles. Un regard qui semblait triste, comme s'il plaignait Sakura. Comme s'il voulait être en deux personnes différentes : l'une qui s'interrogerait sur ses sentiments, et l'autre qui essaierait de réconforter Sakura. Tomoyo lui répondit par un regard apaisant, comme pour lui dire qu'il n'avait pas à s'en faire. -- Shaolan est quelqu'un de bien, dit-elle à sa meilleure amie en regardant le jeune homme en question s'éloigner. Tu n'as pas à avoir honte d'être amoureuse de lui. -- J... J'aurais voulu lui dire moi-même ce que je ressentais, quand je serais prête, confia Sakura.  
Tomoyo lui caressa doucement les cheveux. -- Je sais, souffla-t-elle.   
Shaolan rentrait chez lui, silencieux. Il ouvrit la porte de son appartement, se déchaussa, et alla s'affaler dans un fauteuil. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. La pauvre, quand même. Se faire humilier devant tout le bahut à cause d'une garce ! Shaolan la plaignait vraiment, elle devait vraiment se sentir mal, d'avoir subi toutes ces moqueries.  
Et en plus, il avait appris que Sakura l'aimait. Parlaient-ils de la même Sakura ? Celle qui lui gueulait dessus à la moindre occasion l'aimait ? Pour te dire, il n'en revenait pas. C'était... trop beau pour être vrai... Il secoua vivement la tête à cette dernière pensée. "Calme-toi mon vieux, calme-toi ! C'est pas parce qu'elle te l'a "dit" que c'est forcément réciproque !" pensait-il. "Alors pourquoi as-tu refusé de sortir avec les autres filles ?" lui dit une petite voix dans sa tête. -- Je crois qu'j'vais prendre une douche, dit-il en se levant.  
Juste après cette douche bien froide, il essaya de manger, mais n'y parvint pas. Trop de pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. -- Sakura ? Je peux entrer ? fit la voix de Fujitaka derrière la porte de la chambre. -- Oui, papa.  
Fujitaka pénétra dans la pièce, et alla s'asseoir sur le lit, à côté de sa fille. -- Tu vas mieux ? -- Pas tellement. J'arrête pas d'y penser. -- Tu as vu des amis ? -- Oui, Tomoyo. Elle m'a rendu mon journal.  
Après un instant de silence, elle demanda : -- Dis, papa, comment tu sais que... enfin pour Shaolan... ?  
Fujitaka eut un sourire. -- Tu es ma fille, Sakura, je sais tout de toi. -- Mais je l'ai dit à personne. -- Il y a des signes qui ne trompent pas, tu sais. Je me rappelle quand vous étiez partis pique-niquer tous ensemble. Quand il ne te regardait pas, tu le dévorais du regard. Et c'est aussi ce que tu as fait jusqu'à présent. -- Comment t'as réussi à voir ça ? -- Je te l'ai dit, tu es ma fille, je te connais par c?ur. Et Toya aussi s'en doutait. C'est pour ça qu'il fait mine de ne pas trop aimer Shaolan. -- Maintenant, tout est gâché ! -- Pas forcément. Montre que tu es fière. Que tu te moques bien d'eux, et de ce qu'ils pensent ! Et puis, tu dois te douter que Shaolan sera là, lui aussi. Il pourra aussi te réconforter.  
Sakura ne répondit pas. Elle ne pensait qu'à lui. Lui. Shaolan. Comment ferait-elle pour être en sa présence ? Il le regarderait sûrement de travers ! -- Allez, passe une bonne nuit, ma chérie, lui dit son père en l'embrassant sur le front. -- Toi aussi, papa. ET TOI AUSSI TOYA ! fit-elle en voyant que son frère était derrière la porte lorsque Fujitaka ouvrit celle-ci.   
Le lendemain, Sakura se réveilla tôt. Elle n'avait pas pu dormir plus. Elle alla pour prendre un grand T-shirt, lorsque la phrase de son père lui revint en tête : "Montre que tu es fière. Que tu te moques bien d'eux, et de ce qu'ils pensent !". Elle opta finalement pour un petit haut très sexy, qui couvrait seulement l'essentiel. Elle mit une jupe assez courte, mais bien flottante. Elle laissa ses longs cheveux libres, et se maquilla. Elle mit des couleurs pastelles sur ses paupières, et un gloss rose pâle sur ses lèvres. Car après tout, que ses sentiments aient été déclarés ou pas, c'était pour Shaolan qu'elle faisait tout ça. Alors elle continuerait. Elle descendit à la cuisine, et trouva son père en train de préparer le petit déjeuner. -- Bonjour papa, fit-elle en allant lui faire deux bises. -- Bonjour ma puce. Je présume que tu as mal dormi ? -- Un peu, avoua la jeune fille. -- Apparemment, tu as décidé de retourner à la fac, sourit Fujitaka. -- J'ai jamais dit ça ! répliqua Sakura. -- Hein ? -- Je ne veux pas y retourner !  
Sur ce, elle s'affala devant son petit déjeuner.  
A l'heure où Sakura était habituellement en retard, on sonna à la porte, et Toya alla ouvrir. Il fut d'ailleurs surpris en reconnaissant la personne qui était devant lui. -- Toi ? fit-il avec des yeux ronds. -- Elle est là, ta s?ur ? -- Elle veut pas venir, répondit Toya. -- Comment ça ? Bien sûr que si, elle va venir !  
La personne se mit alors à crier : -- Bon, la retardataire chronique ! Si t'es pas là dans cinq secondes, je monte te chercher !  
A part un : "je n'irai pas !", aucune réponse. -- Tu l'auras voulu.  
La personne alla jusque dans la chambre de Sakura, ouvrit la porte, et poussa un : -- T'es encore en retard ! -- Shaolan ? Mais qu'est-ce que... HEYYYYYYYYYY !!!!!  
Shaolan venait de lui prendre le poignet, et l'attirait vers la porte. -- Grouille, on est à la bourre ! -- J'irai pas ! -- Oh si, tu iras, même si je dois t'y traîner par la peau des fesses ! -- Essayes seulement ! Gros pervers !  
  
En bas, Fujitaka et Toya entendaient tout, tellement ça hurlait. -- Bonne technique Shaolan, chapeau, murmura Toya sous le sourire de son père. -- Maintenant t'arrêtes tes caprices, et tu descends ! -- Nan !  
Shaolan prit le sac de Sakura, et hissa celle-ci sur son épaule. -- Mais arrête, t'es dingue ! fit Sakura en perdant de son assurance. -- Maintenant on y va, on est suffisamment en retard comme ça ! -- Hey, mais de quoi je me mêle ? vociféra Sakura tandis que Shaolan avait déjà descendu les escaliers et se dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée qui était restée ouverte. -- Salut, à plus, fit Shaolan aux deux hommes tandis que Sakura disait : Pose-moi-par-terre !   
Pendant tout le trajet, Shaolan dut supporter les cris énervés de Sakura. Lorsqu'il passait dans les couloirs avec Sakura hyper énervée sur son épaule, tout le monde les regardait. -- C'est bon, on y est à tout putain de bahut, alors tu peux me poser, maintenant ! -- Ok, ok, de toute façon, maintenant que t'es là, t'as intérêt à y rester ! Si tu te casses, en musique, je devrai chanter avec l'autre poufiasse !  
Sakura ne demanda même pas qui était cette poufiasse. Elle le savait déjà : Azuma Shizuru. Elle serra les poings très fort. SON Shaolan, chanter avec cette *****, de **** de ********** ? Jamais ! Jamais de la vie ! -- Bon, on se retrouve en classe, fit Shaolan en s'éloignant.  
Sakura marcha donc en silence et seule jusqu'à sa salle de classe. Lorsqu'elle sentit le regard des autres sur elle, elle baissa encore plus la tête. Pourtant, les élèves s'approchaient un peu plus, et lui chuchotaient : -- Vas-y, Kinomoto ! -- Te laisse pas faire par cette greluche ! -- J'espère que tu pourras nous pardonner. -- On est des nuls, on n'aurait jamais du se moquer de toi.  
Et d'autres trucs comme ça. Sakura reprit un peu confiance en elle. Ce fut la tête haute qu'elle rentra dans sa salle de classe. En passant devant les pestes de la classe, elle prit un air bien supérieure, et se dirigea vers son bureau d'un air bien séduisant.  
Le gang fut surpris que Sakura vienne en cours. Mais un coup d'?il à Shaolan leur suffit pour comprendre. Sakura était trop jalouse pour permettre à cette peste d'Azuma de chanter avec Shaolan. N'empêche qu'ils avaient toujours du mal à se faire à l'idée que leur Sakura soit tombée amoureuse de Shaolan. Ils étaient vraiment surpris. Sauf Tomoyo, évidemment !  
Justement, en cours de musique, Sakura et Shaolan avaient fait un carton. Surtout Sakura. Elle haussait le ton bien quand il fallait, on aurait dit une copie conforme de la vraie chanson. Tomoyo voyait bien que Sakura chantait pour Shaolan. Que se surpasser était un peu une manière de lui dire "je t'aime", bien qu'il était déjà au courant.  
Sakura faisait évidemment la voix féminine, et Shaolan, la masculine, ce qui donnait : Sakura : Ti amo, redis-moi ti amo  
Garde-moi, ti amo  
Même si je sais que je ne suis pas ton unique et que tu l'aimes aussi  
Que la vie est ainsi  
Ti amo c'est mon cri  
Entends-moi même dans le silence dans lequel j'ai plongé ma vie  
Sans toi, je ne serais plus moi,  
Je l'envie et je t'aime  
Comme l'oiseau déploie ses ailes tu t'envoles vers elle Shaolan : L'amore che a letto si fa (l'amour qu'on fait au lit)  
Rendimi l'altra meta (Rends-moi l'autre moitié)  
Oggi ritorno da lei. Primo maggio, su corragio (Aujourd'hui je retourne vers elle. 1er mai, allez courage)  
Io ti amo, e chiedo perdono (Je t'aime et demande pardon)  
Ricordi chi sono... (Tu te rappelles qui je suis)  
Apri la porta a un guerriero di carta igienica (Ouvre la porte à un guerrier de papier hygiénique) ( ^_^' ) Sakura : Ti amo de tout mon être,  
Mon coeur mon corps et ma tête,  
Je crains toujours tes "peut-être" Shaolan : Dammi il sonni di un bambino che fa (Donne-moi le sommeil que fait un enfant)  
Sogna... Cavalli e si gira (Il rêve à des chevaux et il se tourne)  
E un po'di lavoro (Et un peu de travail)  
Fammi abbraciare una donna che stira cantando (Fais-moi embrasser une femme qui repasse en chantant) Sakura : Ti amo, je t'ai dans la peau  
Je ferai tout ce qu'il faut  
Pour effacer tes défauts  
Toutes ces promesses, rien que des mots Shaolan : Io ti amo, e chiedo perdono  
Ricordi chi sono...  
Ti amo, ti amo, ti amo, ti amo, ti amo Sakura : Ti amo de tout mon être,  
Mon coeur, mon corps et ma tête,  
Je crains toujouts tes "peut-être" Shaolan : Dammi il sonno di un bambino che fa Sakura : Sogna... cavalli e si gira,  
E un po'di lavoro Shaolan : Fammi abbraciare una donna che stira cantando Sakura : Ti amo je t'ai dans la peau  
Je ferai tout ce qu'il faut  
Pour effacer tes défauts  
Sakura et Shaolan : Toutes ces promesses, rien que des mots  
Ti amo, ti amo, ti amo, ti amo, ti amo, ti amo, ti amo, ...   
Shaolan et Sakura eurent donc un 20 / 20, et tout le monde restait impressionné de la performance de la jeune fille. Bref, la journée fut moins pire que ce que Sakura avait imaginé. Bien sûr, elle n'échappa cependant pas à l'interrogatoire du gang (quand Shaolan n'était pas là, bien sûr). Elle avait refusé de parler, mais il avait suffi que les personnes viennent la voir une à une pour qu'elle se confie.   
Le soir, Sakura ne voulait pas rentrer chez elle. Pas tout de suite. Elle marcha tranquillement, la tête pleine de questions. Shaolan... il avait fait exprès d'entamer une dispute, le matin. Pourquoi ? Pour que tout redevienne comme avant ? Pour faire celui qui n'était pas au courant ? Parce qu'il refusait ses sentiments ? Ou justement, parce qu'il avait besoin de réfléchir ? De toute façon, elle attendrait. C'était lui qu'elle aimait, et pas un autre. Elle marcha tellement, qu'elle était allée plutôt loin de son quartier. Elle entendit de la musique, et se rendit compte qu'elle était proche d'une boîte de nuit. Le "Blue Banana". Pourquoi pas, après tout ? Ca lui changerait les idées, de danser un peu.  
Elle pénétra dans le bâtiment, et fut éblouie par les lumières, tandis que son c?ur, en entendait de la musique aussi forte, ne cessait de battre à tout rompre. Sakura alla s'asseoir sur un des tabourets, et posa son sac à son pied. Elle ne commanda rien, et regarda un peu les danseurs. Puis, elle regarda les gens assis au bar. Elle écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle vit Shaolan. Décidément, partout où elle allait, il fallait qu'elle le voit ! Mais... qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là, d'ailleurs ?  
Shaolan tourna la tête, et aperçut... Sakura ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ? Et s'il allait la voir ? Il ne connaissait personne, alors autant aller la voir. Et puis, ça dissuaderait les autres à inviter cette si belle jeune fille, si sexy, si désirable... Shaolan secoua la tête. "Non mais tu vas pas recommencer ?" pensait-il.  
Il se leva, et alla la voir. Lorsqu'il s'assit sur le tabouret à côté d'elle, Sakura devint rouge tomate. Flûte, il l'avait vue ! -- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il assez fort pour couvrir le bruit. -- Heu... rien, je me balade ! Et... et toi ? -- Moi, c'est Muyomu qui m'a demandé de venir ! -- C'est qui Muyomu ? demanda-t-elle, jalouse. -- Le type d'hier, tu te souviens ? -- Lui ? paniqua Sakura en se rappelant que Tomoyo lui avait dit qu'il faisait des trafics de drogue. -- Ouais, mais je sais ce qu'il me veut.  
Sakura ne voulait surtout pas que SON Shaolan se fasse embarquer dans des histoires pas nettes. -- Heu... on s'entend mal, ici ! Faudrait qu'on trouve un autre endroit !  
A ce moment, Muyomu arriva, accompagné d'un jeune homme à l'air vraiment louche. -- Ah, Li, t'es là, c'est bien. Tiens, t'as amené ta copine, aussi ? -- C'est pas ma copine, et...  
Sakura baissa la tête. C'était juste parce qu'il était intimidé, ou il ne voulait vraiment pas d'elle ? -- A d'autres, répondit Muyomu. -- Venez, fit le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs. On sort, on sera plus tranquilles.  
Ils allèrent donc dehors. La nuit était tombée. En face de la boîte de nuit, il y avait un immeuble assez délabré. Ils y pénétrèrent.  
L'homme bizarre (qui s'appelle Churo) invita Shaolan dans une pièce, tandis que Muyomu emmena Sakura dans une autre. -- Désolé, les meufs elles ont pas droit de participer à ce genre de conversation. Mais on va parler, en attendant ! Ca te fait quoi de t'être payé la honte de ta vie devant tout le bahut ? Elle s'est bien payée ta tête, Azuma. Je le reconnais bien là ! Tu sais que je me la suis faite ? -- Je savais que c'était une pu... commença Sakura. -- Ahaha, t'es une marrante, toi ! la coupa Muyomu, bien ivre.  
Il s'approcha d'elle, son visage pas très éloigné de celui de la jeune fille. Ils entendirent la voix lointaine de de Shaolan qui venait de crier : "Quoi ? Ca va pas, non ?".  
Muyomu plaqua Sakura contre un mur. -- Lâche-moi ! fit celle-ci.  
Elle essaya de se dégager, mais rien à faire. Muyomu approcha son visage encore plus, posant ses lèvres sur la joue de la jeune fille. Celle- ci sentait l'odeur de l'alcool sur son visage. -- Arrête, lâche-moi ! cria-t-elle. -- C'est ça, ouais !  
Avec sa main, il lui fit tourner la tête d'un geste brusque. Sakura tressaillit. Non, pas ça. Son premier baiser, elle ne le voulait surtout pas de cette manière. Dans ses rêves, c'était toujours Shaolan qui lui donnait. L'individu imbibé d'alcool voulut glisser sa langue dans la bouche de la jeune fille, mais celle-ci la lui mordit. -- AÏE ! Salope ! hurla-t-il en lui donnant une gifle. -- SHAOLAN ! cria Sakura, priant que le garçon l'entende.  
Mais aucune réponse ne parvint. Complètement ivre, Muyomu commença à la battre pour qu'elle se tienne tranquille par la suite.  
Sakura était à présent allongée à terre, le corps ensanglanté, pleurant, ne pouvant plus bouger. -- Shaolan, pleurait-elle. Viens, je t'en prie, je t'en supplie...  
A chaque fois, elle avait essayé de se défendre. Muyomu s'approcha alors, griffé au visage par la jeune fille. Il lui flanqua un grand coup de pied dans le ventre, tandis que celle-ci poussa un faible cri, en pleurant toujours. -- T'es calmée, maintenant ? grogna-t-il. On va pouvoir commencer, alors...  
Il passa sa main sous sa jupe, et tenta d'aller plus loin, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. -- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? hurla un Shaolan dont un peu de sang coulait du bord de la lèvre.  
Il n'attendit pas la réponse, qu'il attrapa le drogué par le col, et le souleva, avec une rage indéfinie. Il le jeta vers le fond de la pièce. Puis, il lui donna plusieurs coups de poings. -- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre, ce que je lui ai fait ? T'es amoureux, pas vrai ? Pas besoin de nier ! -- Ouais, ça te dérange, grosse ****** ?  
Shaolan ne se priva pas de lui cogner la tête contre le mur avant de le laisser tomber à terre. Puis, il se tourna vite vers Sakura, et s'accroupit auprès d'elle. -- Shaolan,... murmura-t-elle faiblement, et ne pouvant plus arrêter ses larmes. Shaolan... -- Chut, ne parle pas, dit-il en lui posant un doigt sur les lèvres.  
Lèvres qui étaient d'ailleurs tâchées de sang. Il la regarda sur tout le corps. Ses bras, son ventre, ses jambes, son visage, tout, tout ! Rien n'avait été épargné ! -- Shaolan... j'ai froid, sanglota-t-elle.  
Le jeune homme lui passa doucement une main derrière la nuque, et une main derrière le dos. Avec précaution, il la souleva, et la serra contre lui, voulant lui donner un peu de sa chaleur. Il voyait les cheveux de la jeune fille mélangés au sang. Et celle-ci, recroquevillée dans ses bras, cherchait du réconfort. -- Ca va aller, maintenant, ça va aller, Sakura.  
Il venait de l'appeler Sakura ! Lui qui lui disait toujours "Kinomoto" ! Il commença à la bercer, doucement. -- Shaolan, j'ai mal, pleura-t-elle. Je... je t'appelais, mais... tu ne venais pas... je paniquais... je voulais pas qu'il me touche...  
Shaolan tressaillit : est-ce que Muyomu l'avait... ? -- T'es arrivé, et tu l'as... -- Chut, Sakura, tu te fatigues à parler.  
Il enleva la main qui tenait le dos de Sakura, et saisit son téléphone portable. -- Je vais appeler du secours, tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter, Sakura.  
Il lui fit alors une bise sur le front, et Sakura se blottit plus dans ses bras. -- Tu es tout chaud, murmura-t-elle, sa tête contre la poitrine du jeune homme.  
Shaolan eut un faible sourire, puis composa le numéro des Urgences. -- Ca va aller, Sakura, ils vont te soigner, lui dit-il tandis que ça sonnait.   
L'ambulance arriva, et comme Shaolan l'avait promis à Sakura, il restait avec elle. Arrivés à l'hôpital, les secours allèrent d'abord dans le bâtiment afin de demander une chambre, une civière, et tout ça.  
Shaolan et Sakura étaient donc seuls. -- Shaolan, murmura-t-elle. -- Je suis là, lui dit celui-ci en lui serrant la main qu'il tenait, et en s'approchant du brancard. -- Shaolan, je... j'aurais voulu te le dire moi-même, mais Azuma... enfin, je... je t'aime... je voulais te le dire, je voulais que tu le saches. -- Je le sais maintenant, lui fit Shaolan avec un triste sourire.  
Il leva la main de Sakura, et posa ses lèvres dessus. -- Ne t'en fais pas, je suis à tes côtés.  
Les brancardiers arrivèrent. -- Je t'aime, lui souffla Sakura.  
Tandis que les médecins voyaient ce qu'ils pouvaient faire pour Sakura, Shaolan avait demandé à rester avec elle. Exceptionnellement parce que Sakura était terrorisée quand il n'était pas là, ils avaient accepté que Shaolan l'accompagne. Sakura fut anesthésiée, mais Shaolan resta quand même. Une fois que les médecins avaient tout soigné, Sakura devait aller en salle de repos. -- Je lui ai promis de rester, fut la seule réponse que donna Shaolan lorsque les infirmiers lui demandèrent de la laisser se reposer. Il la laissa toutefois pour aller dehors, et téléphoner à Fujitaka et Toya, à Tomoyo, et au gang. Puis, il retourna auprès de la jeune fille. Les seules fois où il la lâchait des yeux, c'étaient quand il s'endormait, la tête sur un morceau de l'oreiller.  
Sakura fut amenée dans une chambre, et y dormit un bon moment avec Shaolan. Aux environs de 4 h du matin, Fujitaka, Toya, et Tomoyo déboulèrent dans la chambre. Ils y trouvèrent les deux jeunes gens endormis, mais comme le sommeil de Shaolan était plus léger que celui de Sakura (l'a pas eu d'anesthésie, lui !), le jeune homme se réveilla, la moitié de la tignasse en pétard, les traits tirés, les yeux à peine ouverts. -- Shaolan ! s'exclama Tomoyo. Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? -- Oui, tout a été réparé..., bailla le jeune homme.  
Kélo sortit alors du sac de Tomoyo. -- Hey, minus, je te signale qu'on parle de Sakura ! Elle a subi quelque chose de grave, et toi, tu penses qu'à dormir ? -- Heu, Kélo, le calma Tomoyo, c'est grâce à Shaolan si Sakura a pu être ramené en un seul morceau ici. -- Mouais, alors le minot a fait sa bonne action, et maintenant, il veut pioncer ! -- J'ai bien peur que ça ne m'arrive souvent à 4 h du matin, peluche ! -- Grrrrrrrrrr !   
Deux jours plus tard, Sakura sortait de l'hôpital, et allait bien mieux. Il n'y avait évidemment plus de disputes avec Shaolan. Le gang l'avait comblée en petits cadeaux, et était heureux que leur amie n'ait pas de séquelles. Bref, tout reprenait son cours normal.  
Le lendemain, Shaolan allait chercher Sakura chez elle. -- Oh, Schtroumphette ! Tu descends ? -- Oui, oui, une seconde !  
Sakura était enfin descendue, et marchait à côté de Shaolan. -- Tu sais Sakura, commença celui-ci en rougissant et en regardant droit devant lui. Je... enfin... heu... tu sais, dans l'ambulance, quand on était tous les deux...  
Sakura rougit subitement. Et s'il ne partageait pas ses sentiments ? -- Tu... tu m'as dit... que tu m'aimes... -- Ou... oui... -- Et, je me suis rendu compte que... que j'tavais pas répondu, reprit-il gêné.  
Il se grattait la nuque, et avait une expression gêné, les joues roses. Sakura ne put s'empêcher de le trouver encore plus mignon dans cette situation. -- Tu sais... j'attends pas forcément de réponse, lui dit Sakura. Mais je voulais vraiment te remercier pour l'autre jour. Sans toi... -- Sans moi, t'aurais pas été embarquée dans cette histoire de fous, fit Shaolan en baissant les yeux. -- Dis pas ça, lui sourit la jeune fille. -- Et puis, tu m'as fait vraiment peur, je... je sais pas ce que j'aurais fait, si... s'il t'avait... je crois que j'aurais pété les plombs...  
Sakura ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Elle sentit alors la main de Shaolan prendre timidement la sienne. -- Viens, allons dans le parc un moment. -- D'accord, fit-elle.  
Vu qu'ils avaient de l'avance, ils pouvaient prendre leur temps. Ils s'assirent donc sur les balançoires, et Shaolan commença : -- Tu sais, quand Azuma a lu ton journal intime, elle citait que ça te faisait mal, toutes les insultes que je te disais. J'aurais voulu que tu me le dises, j'aurais arrêté. Maintenant, j'me sens stupide de t'avoir insultée tous les jours, avoua-t-il, la tête basse. -- C'est rien, lui dit-elle.  
Shaolan reprit : -- Et quand je disais tout ça, c'était peut-être pour me cacher quelque chose à moi-même. Peut-être que je ne voulais pas réaliser... parce que j'avais peur... -- De quoi tu parles ? demanda Sakura.  
Mais Shaolan continua : -- Oui, ça doit être ça... peur de ta réaction, tu te serais sûrement foutue de moi, parce que en réalité, je... et puis quand Azuma a lu ton journal intime, je... j'ai eu un peu plus d'espoir... et quand Muyomu t'a... je crois que c'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase... -- Mais Shaolan... De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? demanda Sakura, toujours aussi naïve. -- Sakura, je croyais que t'avais compris, pourtant ! Je... je t'aime aussi ! Mais j'étais trop borné pour me l'avouer !  
Sakura avait les larmes aux yeux, elle n'osait y croire ! -- Shaolan, si tu savais ! fit-elle en se jetant soudainement dans les bras du jeune homme, les faisant tomber tous les deux de la balançoire.  
Ils se relevèrent, et Sakura passa ses bras autour du cou de Shaolan, et se mit sur la pointe des pieds. Le jeune homme hésitait, elle devait encore être traumatisée. -- Tu es sûre ? Parce que, je pourrais me transformer en gros pervers !  
Pour toute réponse, Sakura ferma les yeux, et approcha son visage de celui de Shaolan. -- S'il te plait...  
A son tour, Shaolan ferma les yeux, et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille, comme s'il avait peur de lui faire mal. Cette dernière entrouvrit la bouche pour permettre au jeune homme d'approfondir ce tout premier baiser.  
Sakura ressentait un plaisir immense, c'était comme dans ses rêves. -- Je t'aime, dit-elle lorsque leurs bouches se décollèrent. (^________^)  
Shaolan l'embrassa dans le cou comme pour lui dire la même chose. -- Viens, on va être en retard. -- Mmmh, pas envie... -- Tu viens, ou sinon je te porte comme la dernière fois.  
Sakura devint rouge fluo, et marcha alors très vite : -- Bon, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? On va être en retard !  
Shaolan se mit à rire, et la poursuivit en riant avec elle.   
Finalement, ils arrivèrent au lycée main dans la main, saluant plusieurs personnes qui étaient accourues pour savoir si Sakura allait bien. (Et qui purent constater que ça allait bien mieux ^_^ !)  
Ils allèrent jusqu'à leur salle de classe, et y virent un attroupement. -- Shaolan, j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vu ça quelque part... -- Toi aussi ?  
Ils s'approchèrent du centre, et y virent Tomoyo, qui lisait un certain journal, avec marqué dessus "Azuma Shizuru" : " Cher journal Cette petite peste de Kinomoto s'est bien faite humiliée, l'autre jour. Je suis fière de moi, j'ai bien assuré sur ce coup."  
Tomoyo arrêta la lecture, le temps que tout le monde puisse huer la jeune fille. " J'ai appris qu'elle s'était faite battre par Muyomu. Lui non plus ne la trouvait pas à son goût ? Qui voudrait d'elle, de toute façon ? Ce n'est qu'une petite prétentieuse qui se balade avec des décolletés et qui essaye de briser les fenêtres avec sa voix horrible en cours de musique."  
Sakura s'était retournée vers l'auteur de ces âneries, furieuse. Mais Shaolan lui prit la taille, et se colla à elle. Puis, il se tourna vers Shizuru, et lui dit : -- Qui voudrait d'elle ? Je te donne la réponse, ou ton peu de cervelle est capable de deviner ?  
Pour toute réponse, Azuma détourna la tête. " Moi, j'ai du chanter avec cet abruti de Shumi ! Tu sais, cet intello complètement démodé. En plus, la prof arrêtait pas de me reprendre, alors qu'à Kinomoto qui nous a crevé les tympans, rien !"  
Azuma devint rouge vif en entendant cette réplique. Tandis que tous les autres ne se privaient pas pour se foutre d'elle. Elle sortit précipitamment de la salle, mais se cogna à quelqu'un : le fameux Shumi.  
Celui-ci la regarda comme si elle était la 8e merveille du monde, tandis qu'Azuma avait une expression de dégoût. -- Waw, Azuma, t'as un prétendant ? Chapeau ! se moquèrent les autres.  
Au milieu des éclats de rire, Sakura prit le temps d'embrasser à pleine bouche Shaolan, ce qui laissait deviner aux autres ce qu'il y avait entre eux maintenant. -- J'aurai jamais du t'apprendre, lui chuchota Shaolan, maintenant tu vas plus me lâcher !  
Celle-ci eut un petit rire, lorsqu'un des garçons demanda : -- Dites, on doit vous applaudir ? -- Non, ça ira, merci quand même ! répondit Shaolan. -- Applaudissez plutôt Azuma ! s'écria Sakura en regardant la peste essayer de se débarrasser de Shumi.  
Les éclats de rire repartirent, tandis que des "félicitations" fusèrent en direction du nouveau couple Sakura / Shaolan. Voilà donc mon one shot. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! Reviews, please ! En tout cas, j'en profite pour remercier mes trois chouchoutes, Sabrina, Oeil d'Ange, et Tweety, qui ont autant de problèmes que moi pour les titres ! Allez, n'oubliez pas ! Pleins de mails ! Bises Clairette 


End file.
